B. DATA AND STATISTICS CORE A. Primary Objectives and Responsibilities. The objectives of the Data and Statistics Core are three-fold. First, we will provide state of the art statistical consultation and support for testing scientific hypotheses of the Projects. Second, we will develop new statistical approaches to address the methodological challenges posed by novel aspects of the scientific projects. This latter effort will involve a continuation of our close reciprocal working relationships with the leaders of the Center's scientific programs as described below. Third, we will assume the data management responsibility for the human clinical studies, and will develop databases and integrate data sets across rodent and human studies as is scientifically indicated. Via our data management function, this Core will play a crucial role in maintaining integration and collaboration between the Assessment Core and individual projects, and in tracking scientific progress for the executive/administrative committee of the ACE Center. The Data and Statistics Core was vigorously involved during the conception of the proposed studies, and will continue to be a close partner in the execution and data analytic phases of the proposed research. As the projects are translational in nature, interrelated components of Core's and Projects can be addressed with full synergy both at the level of the Projects and the Center as a whole. We will pursue these broad aims by performing the following responsibilities: 1. We will work with the projects to implement state-of-the art data analytic strategies. 2. We will develop data analytic methodologies for genetic studies, for quantitative and qualitative genotype-phenotype linkage and association studies, for fMRI studies, for longitudinal studies of treatment effects, and for pharmacogenetic modeling. 3. We will work with Projects to establish the reliability and validity of new data analytic methods, and to publish new methodologies of value to the field of autism research. 4. We will work with the Assessment Core in an ongoing effort to develop more efficient, reliable and psychometrically sound clinical measures for diagnostic and treatment outcome evaluations. With the focus of our Center on the Insistence on Sameness (IS), we anticipate that an effort to develop measures in this area will be an ongoing commitment of this Core. 5. We will provide centralized management of clinical data from the assessment core, including data base development, verification, quality control procedures, and management of data access, security and archiving of the clinical data. We will also assist rodent studies in Projects 2 and 4 by way of developing data bases, and integrating quantitative observations in mouse and rat findings with clinical findings in ways that will become possible in the context of our translational research. These goals will be achieved by: 1. maintaining and developing database structures utilizing ACCESS software; 2. applying ACE-wide, standardized methods of data transfer and data management; 3. archiving all data bases on a regular basis; 4. implementing rigorous methods for data entry, checking and editing to ensure that the data are as error-free as possible and secure; 5. conducting regular meetings with Pi's to review updates on recruitment, subject flow, and group matching including both human and rodent studies; 6. establishing ad hoc committees for specific areas of methodological and statistical consultation with workgroups typically in the domains of (i) statistical genetics (Nancy Cox at University of Chicago) (ii) neuroimaging and treatment outcome statistics (Robert Gibbons at DIG).